A Cold Winter Night
by CryptChick
Summary: This is a basic Inukag fic. Kag falls into a raging river how will Inu save her will sparcks fly (couples InuKag(duh)) We are happysad to say this fic is complete
1. Fire demon

Disclaimer- we do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in these Fan Fictions  
  
Fire Demon  
Chapter One  
By Amber eyes and Crypt chick  
  
Kagome ran as fast her long legs could carry her through the snow covered forest. Her eyes burned with the swelling tears. I can't believe he could be that heartless, Kagome thought. As she ran the bitter wind scrapped her face. Kagome suddenly skidded to a halt before a roaring river. She fell to her knees sobbing silently.  
  
"So you're the miko that the mutt Inuyasha cares so dearly for" said a cruel voice from behind Kagome.  
  
Kagome wheeled around to stare into the face of a fiery youkai. "What is it that you want from me" said Kagome, her voice strong, to hide the lingering fear growing with in her. The demon smirked smelling her fear, and watched as she scoped out an escape.  
  
Kagome jumped to her feet and dashed towards the shelter of the snow covered trees, her path blocked by the now laughing youkai.  
  
"You really think you can escape me you worthless human being" he snapped at the now terrified girl.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed, as she tried to scramble out of the demons grasp. Her foot catching on a mangled root as she fell helplessly into the partially frozen river.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed his way through the forest catching faint whiffs of Kagome's scent here and there. That stupid girl shouldn't have run off on her own, he though with a frustrated growl.  
  
Suddenly he stopped; his ears perked as the wind carried something that made his blood run cold.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!" came the fear stricken cry of Kagome.  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha screamed as he raced towards the sound of her cry.  
  
The demon spun around, only to stare into the eyes of a very pissed hanyou.  
  
"Where is she?" he snarled.  
  
Amber eyes- single and looking. Black hair, elf ears, amber eyes (duh?!). She wears velvet green top, leather boots, and short tight leather skirt. Do not be deceived by this shy girl in the bed room she's a WILD CAT! Sexual preference: male. State of mentality: sane  
  
Crypt Chick: not commitment to any one. Pink hair, green eyes, nice smile. Wears strait jacket no pants black underwear. Sexual preference: male or female Mentality: utterly insane.  
  
Amber eyes: ha ha ha cliff hanger we'er so evil. Crypt chick: *hysterical laughter* yes evil. Amber eyes: don't mined her she's insane but she does have talent. Kagome: I cant believe you just through me in the water *concerned voice* am I goanna die Crypt chick: he he he *smiles mischievously* Amber eyes: Don't worry Kagome we won't do that to you. Kagome: Oh thank you *tears of joy* Crypt chick: WHAT?!?...what, what .. What is this insanity *stamps foot* Fire demon: *timidly asks* was I fierce enough? Amber eyes: *gently pats him on back* you were wonderful honey. Crypt chick: My GRANDMA is scarier then you. Inuyasha: *burst of laughter* Fire demon:*runs of crying* Amber eyes: damn you Crypt chick, and you Inuyasha! Kagome I am leaving. *runs after Fire demon* Kagome: Inuyasha SIT!! *storms after Amber eyes* THUD Inuyasha: *mumbles long line of curses* Crypt chick: what was that Inu? Inuyasha: Aagh nothing. Crypt chick: well I am not one for long speeches so lets get outta here Inuyasha: Ya, sounds good Crypt chick: alright see you next posting and don't forget to review. 


	2. Saved

Saved! Chapter two By Amber eyes and Crypt chick  
  
Kagome felt a surge of panic run through her frozen body as her head plunged through the icy depths.  
  
Her mind went blanc, as she lashed out in a futile attempt to rise above the water. Kagome felt her mind slipping into an endless black. 'No not yet, hold on Kagome you can't die like this' but she was already falling, fast. "Come on Kagome wake up please"  
  
Inuyasha had defeated the demon, only to jump headlong into the icy river. Searching desperately for Kagome, he spotted her floating, a little ways down stream. It seemed to take a life time to reach her, the temperature of her body was scarcely different from that of the freezing water that surrounded them.  
  
Grabbing her firmly around the waist, and using all his strength he managed to leap out of the water on to the shore before them.  
  
Inuyasha lifted himself slowly from the ground, what luck, just ahead of him was a cave. With new strength he heaved to soaking wet girl into the darkened cave, and gently placed her on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha looked her over; she still had her back pack on. Pulling the bag from her limp form, he opened it hopefully. Dry everything was dry!  
  
Inuyasha quickly pored the contents of the bag onto the floor laying out the sleeping bag first, then turning to Kagome, began pulling layer after layer of wet clothing from her body.  
  
Inuyasha gently lifted the girl in his arms and moved her onto the open blanket closing it after her. What more could he do, leaving her alone to collect fire wood was out of the question, but who else could he warm her?  
  
Inuyasha curled himself up into a little ball, in order to stay warm, Warm! He was warm. Quickly Inuyasha striped him self of his wet clothes and jumped into the bag,  
  
'She'll hate me for ever' he thought sadly, but so long as she lives I guess that would be all right "Come on Kagome wake up please"  
  
Amber eyes: he he he he, plz don't hate us, its hard to fined time to get together and right it really is, but the important thing is that we're righting now so its all good right? Crypt chick: I don't like Inuyasha he should have left the bitch there. Kagome: hey I'm not a bitch. Inuyasha: I don't care if you don't like me I have my own friends I don't need you. Kagome: that's right Inuyasha you tell her. Inuyasha: shut up Wench Kagome: stares wide eyed Your so hurtful storms out of room Crypt Chick: That's right you better run.... RUN LIKE THE LITTLE SCHOOL GIRL YOU ARE HA HA HA HA. Amber eyes: Ok well we're just goanna go before things get a little hectic ok, ok c-ya! 


	3. Safe within Your Arms

Safe within your Arms Chapter 3 By: No other then the famous and Beautiful Amber eyes and the not so Beautiful Crypt chick.  
  
From cold darkness Kagome rose, the feeling of warmth slowly seeping back into her frozen limbs. A gust of wind blew gently making her shivering body snuggle closer into the warmth.  
  
'Why am I so cold' another fit of shivers ran through Kagomes body leaving it aching and tired. All though the air around her was warm, she seemed like an ice cube lying in the sun, one that has yet to melt.  
  
Kagome inhaled the air around her; her nose was met with the freshness of a forest in the morning when the leaves were still wet with dew. The smell seemed oddly familiar, but Kagome was to cold to think, and instead leaned closer to the source, she felt her cheek collide with skin, and warm arms surround her body, a hand gently stroked her back, the calming motion sending her back to the shores of sleep.  
  
Inuyasha opened a groggy eye, as he felt Kagome stir. He watched with fascination, as the girl frowned then shivered and moved ever so slightly towards his body. He was lying on his back, with her arm resting gently on his chest, one of her legs tangled with his own, but other then that there bodies weren't touching.  
  
Inuyasha made a move to sit up letting a gust of wind slip through the sleeping bag. Kagome shivered, and Inuyasha quickly laid back down 'she'll be waking up soon, and I need to get her clothes back on or else I'll be sat so many times I won't ever be able to move again'. Inuyasha shook his head and was about to try again when Kagome closed what little space between their bodies stood and laid her head upon his chest. Inuyasha tried to stifle a gasp at how close she was to him, 'No Inuyasha this isn't right'; but Inuyasha had already wrapped his arms protectively around the girl, his hand stroking her back gently.  
  
It felt so good to have her in his arms, though he'd never admit it to her, holding her had always felt right to him; but the guilt of what happened to Kikyo had always kept him at bay, plus his own arrogance and the thought of rejection all had a piece to contribute; but deep down he new Kagome was right for him, and that she would never reject him.  
  
'I like you as a Hanyou Inuyasha' Her worlds had echoed in his ears for the longest time the kiss they had once shared seemed to haunt him day and night. He found himself yearning to taste them once again, he loved her and he new it, he had decided it long ago, but how could he tell her now after all he had put her through? She had stayed by his side even though she new he had chosen Kikyo, and even after all those fights and all the times he had run off to be with the dead Miko, she was still there, after every battle to dress his wounds, and during every battle, to cheer him on. She gave him strength, and loved him for who he was. 'No there's no one like Kagome' she meant the world to him, she really did.  
  
Inuyasha glanced down at the sleeping beauty that lay beside him, and gently brushed her bangs from her forehead. "I love you Kagome" he whispered before gently drifting of to sleep.  
  
Kagomes mined snapped, awaking her with a jolt from her slumber. 'Inuyasha?' she had heard it or had it been a dream? Was Inuyasha here right now? Images flashed through Kagomes mined. The demon, the river, ice, cold, darkness, warmth, a fire, that voice.  
  
I tingling sensation rang through Kagomes body as every never snapped back into action. She felt a little cold on the inside; but something was keeping her warm, arms, her legs, some ones legs, a body, but who's?  
  
'That smell it smells familiar, kind of like Inu..... Inuyasha!'  
  
Panic ran through Kagome, a searing pain entered her forehead. Kagome struggled to calm herself and slow her thoughts; the pain in her for head dwindled leaving a dull ache as a reminder. She suddenly felt week and exhausted, but her mined wouldn't sleep without an answer. She struggled to open her eyes, and looked upon his peaceful face. "Inuyasha?" Her voice was dry and raspy.  
  
Inuyasha snuggled in closer to Kagome turning onto his side and nuzzling his face into the juncture between Kagomes Breasts.  
  
Kagomes eyes widened, as a wave of heat seeped through her body, churning her cheeks a light shade of pink. "Inuyasha" she gulped.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, a low growl forming deeply in his chest, making it vibrate steadily against Kagomes abdominal.  
  
Kagome began to pant and sweat, her heart was pounding in her chest 'Oh my god' She closed her eyes tightly trying to rid her self of the burning sensation that threatened to drown her in a pool of heat. "Inuyasha" The words were more of a gasp "Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyashas eyes snapped opened, his muscles tensed, he felt frozen in place. He could feel the heat radiating from her body, and the position of his face, snuggled between her breasts wasn't helping, his arousal. His breaths came in short gasps as he slowly moved his head up to face Kagome.  
  
There eyes locked "Inuyasha" Kagome whispered.  
  
With out a thought Inuyasha made a move, his lips collided with Kagomes. His heart skipping a beat as he felt Kagome wrap her arms around his head.  
  
Her mouth opened, and Inuyasha entered, feeling her with such longing and passion, it made her moan and gasp with pleasure.  
  
Finally when both could no longer hold out they pulled away gasping for breath.  
  
Inuyasha placed his forehead lightly on Kagomes, who returned the pressure.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagomes voice was husky, and full of passion and wonder.  
  
"Kagome I love you, I've always loved you, I want you more then life its self, I want you to me mine and only mine I need you with me, your everything to me"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and let the words wash over here, healing every hurt she had encountered in the past. He wanted her, he needed her, and most of all he loved her. "Inuyasha I have always loved you and only you, no matter what I'll stand by you, I am yours and only yours, and will be yours for as long as you'll have me" Kagome felt hot tears drip down her cheeks, and smiled as Inuyasha gently kissed them away, then moved to kiss her once again.  
  
Inuyasha rolled over till he was lying directly above Kagome, and broke of the kiss "Then you'll give your self to me, and be mine forever?" He asked staring deeply into her dark brown eyes.  
  
Kagome nodded "forever"  
  
Inuyasha smiled and kissed Kagome again, then broke away from her lips and moved down her neck to her chest and in between her breasts, kissing every spot along the way. With a clawed finger he removed her braw, and gazed fondly at her breasts caressing them and kissing them, with his tong and hands.  
  
Kagome gasped, her hands lifting to tangle them selves within Inuyashas hair.  
  
Inuyasha moved down further his hands running down Kagomes side and over the curves of her hips, pausing slightly at the her underwear, only to grab a hold of it and pull it off her slender legs, exposing her body fully to him.  
  
Inuyasha gazed down at Kagome, She was beautiful, ever curve, every hair, and every limb was perfect, she was perfect.  
  
Kagome watched with a smile as Inuyasha gazed down at her naked form. She had never seen him look at her this way before, and she loved it. His eyes were wide in disbelief, as though both shocked and transfixed that such a beautiful thing could exist let along be lying right in front of him.  
  
Kagome slowly razed her self. Her movement catching Inuyashas eye, he looked like a half lost half over joyed puppy. Leaning forward Kagome kissed him, knocking him out of his daze. Both of them rising slowly to there knees. Kagomes hands wandered to the sides of Inuyashas pants and gently loosened them till they fell softly around his knees.  
  
Feeling the release of his pants Inuyasha immediately pushed forward on Kagomes lips, lying her back down, without breaking the kiss. He moved his legs out of his pants one at a time before taking his right knee to split Kagomes legs apart.  
  
Once open Inuyasha slowly lowered him self, Interring her for the first time. At the contact Kagome brook the kiss and gasped panting at the pain. Inuyasha kissed her neck desperately trying to ease the pain. Then locked Kagomes mouth into a deep kiss.  
  
After awhile Kagome began to move her hips pressing them up against Inuyashas. At this Inuyasha began to rock slowly, pushing in and out, his lips remaining tightly on Kagomes, while slowly picking up speed.  
  
Kagome brook from Inuyasha kiss, Gasping and moaning her eyes clenched tightly shut with utter bliss "Faster" she gasped.  
  
Inuyasha began to thrust into her with an unnatural speed, making Kagome squirm and buck beneath him. He could feel himself coming getting closer and closer to that heavenly release.  
  
Then it happened, He could feel Kagomes walls tighten, hear her voice scream his name, and feel her juices gush around him as he released him self with in her.  
  
Inuyasha Leaned over and removed the sweat covered hairs from around Kagomes neck, then bit down firmly on the exposed flesh drawing to drops of blood. A wave of Lights coursed through the couple; then in a flash disappeared, as Inuyasha pulled away from her neck and collapsed on top of her body panting.  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms and legs around her lovers body, a smile graced her lips as Inuyasha snuggled into her neck. Kagome closed her eyes and whispered softly into Inuyashas ear "I love you, and no one can ever take me away from you, I'm your forever"  
  
Inuyasha smiled into Kagomes neck, she was his from now on, until forever and he couldn't feel happier.  
  
The end  
  
Crypt Chick: that was pathetic what a crappie ending. Kagome: hey I thought it was romantic. Inuyasha: Sweet I got laid. Crypt chick: bursts of laughter Amber eyes: Inuyasha you mean you made love sweetly to the woman you loved is more like it. Crypt chick: made love to the woman he loved that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard what kinda idiot dose that. Kagome: Crypt chick you have no heat do you. Crypt Chick: eyes widen How did you know? Every one: stares at Crypt chick with shock Amber eyes: Well that about cuts it for us so ummm I hope you all liked the story, its one of those short and simple ones, but yeah I'm just goanna go and run away from the mad man. Crypt Chick: HEY who told you I was a man that was supposed to be a secret. Amber eyes: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! 


End file.
